


Mama Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cat, Cat POV, Gen, kitty!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's found a kitten to care for.  He looks like an upright, and his arm smells like metal, but he smells like a cat.  And he must be a kitten, because he doesn't know how to take care of himself.</p>
<p>Or... A cat adopts Bucky Barnes after the events of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt that I now cannot find and cannot remember where I found it in the first place...
> 
> If anyone knows, please let me know so I can put a link up.

She nosed around her home, trying to find the source of the scent. It was... almost like the two-leggers, but different. There was metal, and blood, and some other scent she couldn't identify. 

And then she found him. She studied him as he finished wrapping something around his right arm, and the blood smell decreased. 

He looked like a two-legger, but his arm was metal, and he smelled different. Almost cat-like, actually. 

He tilted his his head back, and she watched as he went to sleep.

She watched him for several days, as his wounds healed, but he never seemed to do any hunting. She sneezed, and he looked up sharply. His eyes were better than any two-legger, and he saw her. He didn't say anything, just settled back down to his corner to sleep.

She slipped out. He may look like a two-legger, but it was clear to her what he really was. He was a kitten separated from his mother too early. He'd been hurt, probably by two-leggers, and would need care.

She didn't have kittens of her own at the moment, but she could care for this one. 

For the next few days, she brought him mice, and rats, and he gave her fits, because he wouldn't eat them. But then, he returned at the end of the day to their little home, carrying food. So, he'd figured out how to hunt, even if it wasn't quite what she expected.

She'd also been spending time trying to teach him how to clean himself, but he didn't seem to get the idea. He never used his tongue to clean himself, but every other day or so, he'd return smelling like the soap two-leggers used.

That would do, for now, but she wanted him to learn the proper way of doing things, so she'd keep trying.

And then, one day, she was a fair distance from their home when she caught that scent. It was almost exactly like her kitten's. A little different, but similar enough that she thought her kitten and this new one must be close.

She set out to find the new kitten. It took her most of the day, but eventually, she found him. He had pale fur where her kitten had dark fur, but his eyes were very much like her kitten's and though his arm was not metal, he carried a strange metal disk that smelled like her kitten's arm.

Through sheer stubbornness, she herded the new kitten to her home. She had two kittens to care for, and as the two kittens stared at each other, and then finally embraced like two-leggers did, she started to purr.

**Author's Note:**

> So... somehow the serum(s) made Bucky and Steve smell like cats. And Mama Cat demanded to tell the story in her own POV. I hope you all like it.


End file.
